One Dance RukiaXIchi Fan Fiction
by Panda91Zombie
Summary: this story is about a night of a dance at the school Ichigo and Rukia attend this is just a short story, this is also my first story so please no hate


One Dance

Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror one more time.

"Why am I doing this? I don't even want to go" he muttered straightening his tie. Tonight was the school dance and Rukia was his date, why wouldn't she be they have been dating for a few months, and he was excited to spend some time with her. He was getting tired of all of his friends that kept bothering him about if he has popped the L" word to her. He just wasn't ready for that, he knew it was true but he didn't know what Rukia would say if he ever told her.

"Ichigo! Hurry up! Rukia just got here!" Karin yells from downstairs

With a sigh he looked one more time into the mirror and headed downstairs, and that's when he saw her. He nearly stopped breathing at the sight of her.

Rukia was wearing a silky pink strapless dress that sparkled in the hallways light. Ichigo smiled lightly

"You look beautiful" he smiled taking her hand

"You look, very dashing Ichigo, I like the tie" Rukia soft voice was like angels to him. She smiled and placed a rose on his tux. "Of course though, you were missing something" she took a hold of his hand and led him outside.

"We will be back before midnight okay?" Ichigo told his sister

"WAAAAAAAAITTT! How could this happen Ichigo being so lucky to have such a beautiful flower to take out! Where's my date?!" Ichigo's father wailed. Then out of nowhere BAM!

"You know if you weren't such a pervert Dad you would get a date! A normal one!" Ichigo groaned as he gets up from nearly nailing his farther in the face with his foot.

"Now like I said we will be back before midnight. Goodnight" Ichigo said seizing Rukia's hand and heads outside for the walk to the school.

At the school the music was bumping and Ichigo's worries went away, he knew that no one would be bothering him tonight, tonight was a night for fun, and being with Rukia. He knew ever since they met that she was going to be special in his life. He was hoping they were going to be together for the rest of their lives, even though he didn't want to tell her that now. Once inside the school everyone was dancing and jamming to the beat.

"Just so you know, I'm not dancing so don't ask" Ichigo said harshly crossing his arms

"Isn't that the point of a dance though Ichigo?" Rukia barked back and rolling her eyes "I knew you were going to do this, whatever, I'm going to go get something to drink" she walks over the food table leaving Ichigo standing alone.

"Hey Ichigo!" Keigo exclaims throwing an arm over his shoulder "I knew you weren't going to bring a date, or worse, she told you no didn't she?"

"Shut up" Ichigo shook his head pushing Keigo's arm off his shoulder.

"Rukia is over there by the food table, she's getting some drinks. I think she's a bit mad at me though."

"Oh, yeah why?"

Ichigo clutched his arms together then sighed "Just forget it, let's go get some food"

A few minutes later Rukia comes running up to Ichigo her dress dazzling in the lights and flashes of the gym "Ichigo!" she exclaimed

"Oh Ichigo I love this song! Please come dance with me"

The eyebrow on Ichigo's face began to twitch and he said

"What did I tell you about asking me to dance? I said it isn't going to happen now deal with it!". He seen once he said it it was going to be a mistake. Rukia's eyes built up with tears and she screamed

"You heartless bastard, you can't do anything nice for someone can you!" Her body took a spin and she ran into the bathroom, a couple other girls seen the explosion of anger and ran after her.

"Great "Ichigo thought "Now I ruined the night. Everyone is looking at me now too" he grumbled wondering what to do "Dammit!" he yelled starting to run after Rukia and the other girls.

"Wait, Ichigo! What was that even about!?" exclaimed Keigo.

"Nothing…well…not nothing" Ichigo looked down starting to feel ashamed "She asked me when we first came in here that she wanted to dance with me, but you know how uncool that would be of me? To go dance out there? I don't even know how. I didn't want her to know that" he said coldly then looked up with a more serious look "ever!" he grabbed Keigo by the collar, "You swear you won't tell!"

"Yes! I promise!" Keigo cried as Ichigo let go of his collar. "You know Ichigo you should dance with her one time, there are only so many school dances, and you don't know how long you guys have to even be together. This could be your last chance!". Ichigo looked over at him and took a swing of punch and said,

"You know you're right, I don't know how long I have with her" "she may go back to the soul society any time, for any reason, and I may not see her again" he thought. IT was the only right thing to do" Okay, I'll go ask her, I won't like it though". With that Ichigo went over to the girl's bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Could someone please get Rukia to come out please, there is something I need to talk to her about"

From inside he could hear Rukia crying and trying to calm down.

"Go away Ichigo, you have done enough emotional damage for one night"

"I know what I did was a big asshole thing to do, but you know what sometimes I am just an asshole, and I am sorry" Ichigo gently pushed the door with his fingers and looked down

"Rukia can you please come out, if you want I will you as many dances on that floor as you want"

He could feel Rukia's eyes on the entrance door of the bathroom, than he heard her footsteps coming closer and stop at the door.

"areyou telling me the truth?" she said in a very quiet velvet voice.

Ichigo pushed the door more so than he can see her face, and he nodded with a sweet smile and kind brown eyes "I would never lie to you Rukia…I…" but before he could finish his sentence Rukia's arms were around him and crying sweet tears into his tux. He slowly picked her up into his arms and with one hand whipped the tears from her face and carried her to the floor. A slow song was just starting and he breathed in some air and placed her on her feet and swag her around gracefully across the dance floor.

This moment was intimate It was just him and her. Together. Ichigo then realized how important Rukia really was to him. How he knew he would die for her without a second thought.


End file.
